Training Gone Wrong Or Right?
by YaoiJenJen
Summary: So what happens when one evening, while training with Reborn, Tsuna crashes into Hibari's office through the window? Smut, of course! This is a one-shot on Hibari and Tsuna. Enjoy!


**Hey there! This is a Yaoi boy x boy fanfic so if you've wondered into this category accidentally and/or don't like this then please click the back button on the top left of your screen, thank you.**

**To those of you that came here willingly, welcome:D it just occurred to me one day to create my own fanfic and this is my first result of it, more on the way and in progress! I hope you all enjoy this fanfic, all rights to the characters used belong to Akira Amano.**

_**'The parts written like this in Italics are thoughts' **_** Okay, read away!**

* * *

Training Gone Wrong... Or Right?

The sun glowed it's pretty orange-purple-ish color that evening as it was about to set over the horizon of Namimori Middle, but sadly our dear Sawada Tsunayoshi was busy at the moment with an intense sparring battle against the fedora wearing baby.

"Oi Tsuna!" Shouted Reborn. "You missed me again, try throwing better punches!"

Tsuna swiftly turned around and flew through the air in the hopes of successfully being able to defeat reborn. As he got closer and was about to land a punch, Reborn suddenly moved out of the was and appeared to the side of Tsuna, from where he sent him flying through the air and smashing through the window of a certain someone who still lurked in his disciplinary committee office at such hours of the evening.

Tsuna was sent flying through Hibari's window! He crashed in all the way to the back of the room where he lost conciousness upon hitting the wall. And now Reborn stood upon the broken window staring at dame Tsuna.

"Oi Hibari, my bad for breaking your window"

"Baby..." Hibari took out his tonfas and ran towards Reborn who avoided them with ease. "Baby, fight me!"

"Maybe next time Hibari, but first do me a favour. Take care of Tsuna after he wakes up for me, do whatever you want with him okay." Reborn winked at Hibari and jumped out the window.

Tsuna started regaining conciousness only to catch Reborn's last words '...do what you want with him.' Tsuna looked up and saw a hint of what seemed like a smile on Hibari's lips as he looked at him. And then it hit him!

_'HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEE! I'M ALL ALONE HERE, REBORN ABANDONED ME AND LEFT ME ALONE WITH HIBARI! HE'S GONNA BITE ME TO DEATH FOR BREAKING HIS WINDOW FOR SURE!'_ The shock on Tsuna's face was priceless, and he was so struck by fear that he couldn't move an inch as Hibari got closer and closer.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi" he said cooly.

"Hiiiiiie! Hibari I'm sorry for breaking your window! It was a mistake, I'll get it fixed right away!" As Tsuna rambled on Hibari simply sweat dropped as he walked back over and leaned on the front of his desk with his arms crossed.

"Taunayoshi"

"Y-yes, Hibari-San?"

"Come here" Tsuna, regrettably, walked slowly towards the skylark. He stopped about a foot away from Hibari and simply could not look up at him.

"Closer, much closer" said Hibari with the hint of a smirk. Tsuna walked in closer to him In between Hibari's slightly opened legs that he had from leaning back on his desk. Until his face was just inches from the skylark's. Hibari let out a small laugh and said, "That's still not close enough Tsunayoshi" and in that moment he wrapped his arms around the young boss's waist and pulled him closer into a soft kiss. It took Tsuna a couple of seconds to realize that the perfect was kissing him.

_'What? Is Hibari-san really kissing me?'_ Tsuna thought in shock as he pulled back from the kiss a little but only because Hibari had allowed him to.

"H-Hibari-San" was all he could say through the deep red blush on his face. The skylark could only smirk at the innocence of the boy he held in a not-so-innocent way. His hands slid down to Tsuna's butt as he pulled him closer. "Cute" he said and pulled Tsuna back into a deeper kiss. Desperate to get more of his precious Tsuna, the skylark went on to rip his own shirt off and then pulled away from the kiss for a split second to pull Tsuna's shirt up and off of him, though when he threw the shirt out of the way, the skylark was a bit surprised at how quickly and eagerly Tsuna pulled Hibari back into a kiss, which pleased him greatly as he kissed back hungrily his little boss.

_'What am I doing? This can't end well, but I can't believe I'm kissing him back! Reborn! Why did you leave me here?'_ As dame-Tsuna pondered in his thoughts he had a late reaction to notice that the perfect's hands were already down on his pants pulling the zipper down, sliding his fingers slowly through his boxers pulling them down a bit, until Tsuna's very obvious boner stuck out.

"A-ah Hibari-San please, don't-" he started to complain but then Hibari interrupted with grabbing his tonfa that was in back of him on his desk. "Do not complain Tsunayoshi." he said cooly into Tsuna's ear and sent shivers down his spine. Hibari licked Tsuna's ear causing more shivers down Tsuna's spine and a small moan to escape his lips. Hibari finished taking off completely any bit of clothing that remained on Tsunayoshi, threw everything off his desk and now sat Tsuna on his desk fully naked with his legs spread open and Hibari standing between his legs holding them apart.

"Tsuna" he called out to him softly calling the young boss like that for the first time. "I want you to call me Kyouya from now on when you're screaming out my name in pleasure when we're having fun." Tsuna blushed cherry red and wondered how Hibari could say such embarrassing things, and in the position Tsuna was in, without any hesitation.

Hibari went down on one knee and started sucking on Tsuna's dick slowly from the tip and then engulfing all of it in his mouth.

"Nggh. H-Hibari..." Tsuna whimpered. Hibari bit down on Tsuna's dick just a little hard to get the young boss to scream out.

"I told you to call me Kyouya!" he growled.

"R-right, sorry Hi- umm... Kyouya"

"Hmm that's better" he smirked teasingly and lowered himself again to lick Tsuna's throbbing erection all over for a few seconds before stopping abruptly. Tsuna stared back at Hibari with his big eyes.

"Kyouya? Is something wrong?"

Hibari leaned up to give Tsuna a kiss and as he backed up, Tsuna saw a devil-ish smirk on his face.

"Kyouya?" Tsuna said getting a bit worried.

Hibari reached back toward his desk and grabbed one of his tonfas and turned a secret switch on the hilt of it that made it start vibrating softly. Yes! Indeed, Hibari's tonfas were vibrators!

"Wha-wait, what are you going to do with that Kyouya? Why did your tonfa start vibrating?"

"Oh you'll see now my dear Tsuna." chuckled Hibari.

_'Oh this is gonna get much worse. Eeeeep!'_ Tsuna thought.

"Tsuna, get on your knees." Hibari walked around his desk to go get a bottle of lube from his drawer of confiscated items. _'Hmph who knew this would come in handy someday'_. He also got a pink ribbon that he had for some reason.

"Ah, Kyouya? Is this position okay?"

Hibari was very satisfied at seeing his perfect little boss in such an erotic position, his perfect ass hanging in the air just a few inches from him and becoming really excited from knowing what would be happening in the next moments. He stood in back of Tsuna and reached around him to tie a bow on his dick.

"K-Kyouya what are you doing?"

"A bow" he replied.

_'Well that's great, I'm wondering why though!'_ Tsuna sweat dropped.

Hibari squirted some lube onto his left fingers and walked closer to Tsuna's ass. "Perfect" Hibari practically purred out. He put one finger on Tsuna's hole which sent a shiver up Tsuna's spine, and then he inserted the finger inside his perfect little hole.

"Ahh! Kyouya what are you doin-nngh!" Tsuna couldn't help but moan at that last part as he felt a second finger enter him that oddly caused this reaction from him. Tsuna just couldn't deny to himself that this sensation pleasures him greatly. Then suddenly Hibari removed both his fingers and replaced them with his vibrating tonfa that he just shoved inside of Tsuna.

"Ah- AHHH!" Tsuna moaned real loud and was shaking all over with the vibrating tonfa right on his pleasure spot. The skylark stepped back and sat on his chair, way too turned on to stand anymore as he admired his work so far with his little boss. He undid his pants and freed his erection from its cage.

"Turn around Tsuna" he ordered. "and give me a show to see" Tsuna turned on his knees, but only turned a 90-degree angle rather than 180 so the skylark wouldn't have a complete view of his burning red, blushing face from his embarrassment. Tsuna reached back to the tonfa and started fucking himself with it while Hibari watched and masturbated to the view of his lover.

"Ahh, Kyouya. I- I have to cum" Tsuna whimpered as he finally realized the purpose for the bow.

"Oh do you?" Hibari teased.

"P-please, don't tease."

"Well if you have to cum that badly, beg"

"But that's embarrassing." he whined.

"Oh well then I guess the bow stays." Hibari chuckled.

"Waaaaaahh! Kyouya!"

"Keep whining." Hibari got up and kissed Tsuna while sliding his hand down his back to remove the vibrating tonfa.

"Haaa K-Kyouya"

"Oh stop whining little herbivore" he smiled a small but nice smile like Tsuna had never seen before. He picked up Tsuna and layed him down on his desk and started thrusting into him.

"Kyouya! Feels good inside me."

"Hmm cute, what a horny little boss, Tsuna." Hibari went down to kiss Tsuna to stop his screaming from pleasure.

Tsuna broke from the kiss soon after. "Kyouya! I really have to cum!" his body shook all over.

"You'll come at the same time as me, only a little longer, Tsuna." he thrusted into him a couple more times before he pulled on the bow to let it loose. Immediately after the bow was off Tsuna squirted his fluid onto himself and Hibari's stomach. Hibari reached orgasm as well and came inside the little boss.

"I-I love you Kyouya!" if anyone thought that Tauna's face couldn't get any redder, it did when he shouted those words as Hibari orgasm'd inside him.

"Tsuna..." Hibari stared into Tsuna's blushing tired face. "Cute, Tsuna. I love you too. You are mine and no one else's. I better not catch anyone touching you in any way other than myself, understand? I will bite them to death and you as well!"

"O-okay Kyouya, haha- Ahh..." Tsuna said a little worried but happy all the same. "Oh what time is it?" he looked at a clock on the wall and saw 7:30 written on it. "Oh it's late! I promised my mom I wouldn't be home late today!" Hobari got off of Tsuna and cleaned him all up before helping him get dressed because he obviously couldn't move right.

"I'll accompany you and help you get home."

"Ah H-Hibari-San it's okay you don't need to, I can make it ther-"

Hibari gave him his death glare and repeated "I shall take you"

Tsuna without much other options sighed and walked back home with Hibari holding on to his hand, "Just in case you fall or something" he said.

* * *

When they went into Tsuna's house Nana started shouting at Tsuna, "Where have you been? You promised that you'd be home early for dinner today and Reborn just said that you got lost!"

"Ahh mom sorry I was just-" Hibari cut in.

"He was with me, I was teaching him a few things at school" he said cooly.

Nana quickly changed her expression, "Oh he was?" she smiled, "Well it sure is a good thing Tsuna has good friends like you, would you like to stay for dinner and spend the night here? Since it's so late and dark outside I couldn't possibly let you walk home alone. You could sleep in Tsuna's room."

Tsuna was shocked with his mouth gaping open at what his mom had just offered to Hibari!

"I would love to stay, thank you very much" Hibari looked to Tsuna and smiled that smile of his that let Tsuna know that he most likely wasn't going to get any sleep that night.

* * *

**Okay guise, so this was my very first fanfic please, pretty please leave a review and don't be too nice on me! I need constructive criticism to know how well or badly i did on this! And thanks for reading:D**


End file.
